


Dirty Dirty Dirty

by LipiMoon



Series: Roadhog is love, Roadhog is life [3]
Category: overwatch
Genre: F/M, Threesome basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LipiMoon/pseuds/LipiMoon





	Dirty Dirty Dirty

Another successful heist, you kick the door open feeling proud of yourself. The two junkers followed along as you plop onto the couch. Not even bother to take off your protective garments until being told by roadhog with his rough huff. He patted them to gesture for you to take them off. You sighed as you done so, thinking of sleeping in them. Junkrat already took it off by the side then sat down next to you on the couch, making you jump a little. Roadhog did the same as you finish taking them off and setting them on the ground. Yawning, you rubbed your eyes feeling the somewhat dust on the skin from the rubble destroyed building Junkrat had done earlier. Roadhog petted your head until pushing it gently to lay it on his shoulder which you had done so. 

“Nonono, you're sleeping on me ((insert S/O name))” Junkrat replied giving a pout as he grabbed your arm and pulled you as he wrapped his arms around your head in sleeping on his torso. Roadhog glared at Junkrat and then became a tussle between the two dirt boys. Bein mangle has its pro's and cons, pros being that you're pushed against their chest and feeling the warmth, clutching on their muscle body for dear life as they tossed you around to see who you can sleep with. Cons being you suffocating and that ain't so good. You couldn't be able to breathe and having to smack their skin. 

“Why don't you just share!?” You mid yelled as you try to catch your breath from being pulled around so much. The two boys stopped as they gave each other looks. Junkrat having a huge smirk while Roadhog...well..you know with his mask on. Acting all innocent and confused, Roadhog easily lifted you up on his shoulder and went to the bedroom, giving light slaps to your bum. You gasp as he clutched onto his meaty arms until plopped onto the massive king size bed. Junkrat climbed on board as he giggled and given prey looks as he climbed onto you. “Fine. We'll share, you just gotta be obedient. Think you can do that” He said, his face close to you feeling his light hot breath. You shivered but give an evil grin and bite back “Fine ♡”. Roadhog began to be rough with you, grabbing your waist to his full front body as he began to strip you. You had many layers of clothing on for the heist so to keep the heat going, Junkrat came into your view and he leaned down and give you a light kiss, followed by a deep kiss immediately. Prodding his warm tongue against your lips, you slightly opened as to give him permission. Feeling your lower body going bare, you shivered at the feeling of quickly Junkrat slipping up your shirt, feeling the same on your torso also. 

Roadhog oinked as he took out his meaty dick, already pre-cum. He jacked off to the sight of Junkrat tracing and slowly making his way to your lower regions as he kissed you passionately yet drooling from it. He stopped kissing with a loud pop as you groaned and looked down at his actions towards you. He began rubbing your clit for a minute then quickly and eagerly dive into your warm hole. Slipping one finger and giving a slow pump to remind you of what you're getting into right now, your face heighten a little as you gasp and clutch to Junkrat arm. Clinging onto him as you kissed his neck. Junkrat groaned and slipped another finger as a way of saying thank you. He spread your lips apart for Roadhog as he groaned from the stop of his almost release. He sighs to calm down as he inserted the tip, giving a quick fuck in there. You moaned heartily as you slightly spread your legs to give in to the pleasure but of course, it wasn't enough. “Junkrat baby lets me suck you” you spoke to him with doggy eyes which made Junkrat blushed. The poor rat needed attention too, making quick on shoving down his shorts. He crawled up more so your head is laying on his lap with his cock pushing slightly against your cheek you giggled until interrupted with a half groan as Roadhog pushed himself in you. Filling you up till the hilt, you looked at him with a desperate need. Junkrat whined, wanting to suck him off already which you obliged, taking his cock in your mouth. Junkrat used his hands to mess up your hair a little and gain control of your mouth. In and out goes your mouth and same with your pussy. Covering Roadhog meat with your juices, he groaned in bliss as he quickens his pace, his large hand on your waist while the other on your torso. Able to feel both of your breasts, he played with your nips. Given soft rubs as he pounded into you. Suckin Junkrat off, you had to stop to give breath but also giving those cute moans of yours as you looked at Roadhog with a half smile drool. This kept going until Junkrat thrust his hips slightly as hold your head as he quickens his pace. 

Same with Roadhog as he squealed and coughs as he began to cum close. Junkrat looked at you as he began to tear up “Ffffuck ((S/O Name))!!”. Spilling his cum as he pulled out and sprayed it all over your face. Roadhog gave a heavy long moan as he pulled out also, shaking his dick to release his long spitting hot cum all over your tummy. Slightly reaching your nipples too. Your body shook as you felt your inside tighten as you came and gasping for air for holding your breath during that time. Junkrat bends down as he grinned down on ya “Why don't ya look pretty like that baby ♡” He gave a whistle and watched you gave a few licks and wipes from your face to taste his semen. Roadhog sat down and picked you up. Setting you down as he cleans you up with a prepared towel. He noticed Junkrat laying down, already passed out and sweating, he pulled up his mask to show his lips as he gave you a needy kiss. You kissed eagerly back as he gave your ass a rough grab. Playing with you a little as he made “oinking” noises when he gives you kisses towards your neck and all over your face. You accept it happily until he gave you a long passionate kiss as he slipped his mask back on and quickly wiped the cum off you. He settles you down between the two junkers as he plopped next to you, making the bed jump slightly. He grabbed the covers and tucked you and Junkrat in neatly. 

“I love you guys♡,” you said as you falling into a deep relax sleep with Junkrat and Roadhog ♡♡♡


End file.
